elderahnfandomcom-20200215-history
Dice System
Dicing Guide We're using the dice system from the 1986s roleplaying game called "Marvel Super Heroes" along with some tweaks that I've done in the past on previous rolepaying forums. The set was less numbers-based, and geared toward first-time players, people that are unfamiliar with role-playing games. Our forum uses a dicing system for battles, and other things that require some impartial statistic. If you want to join the role play and not have to deal with combat or dice in anyway, you still can! This is completely optional and should only be used if you want to. You can get away with never having your characters fight, and focus entirely on socializing. For those that do want to fight, this will keep the fights semi-balance. Rules Following and having rules are a very important part of life, here's our dice system's rules: # You must ask the other player before engaging them in a fight. # You cannot kill another person's character without their permission. # If you lose or win a fight, the loser will "faint" and "vanish" they can either: teleport home automatically, or respawn home, either way they leave the thread unless you two planned something ahead of time. # If you somehow end up in a fight where the other player vanished, wait a total of 48 hours before assuming they lost the fight. # You cannot change or modify your own dice, you must have a mod place them for you and instead can discuss with them through discord. You should be on discord to discuss what you feel they need to have. Here we can also add extra abilities and dice that would make sense. # You may not change your own dice or change a stat mid-battle. This includes editing and deleting your own posts and retrying until you get the amount you want. # You are responsible for your own stats and dice, however they must be cleared by a mod # There's no actual "health" system, instead you're left to be responsible and roleplay out anything that would happen. The dice is there to provide an aid in a combat situation so people don't god-mode. Statistics Rules # We have mods assign statistics to characters during their approval stage, here is when you should be on discord so we can talk about what would fit them. The reason we do this is to keep people from giving their characters absurd statistics or min-maxing. # Until you can prove that you're responsible enough to run a powerful character, your characters will be mostly average with a single strong ability. Frequently Asked Questions Q: I think my character should have different stats, what do I do? A: Please talk to me on discord if you feel this, we can work something about. Most of the time we go by the character profile. Q: What do the dice actually do in combat? A: If dodging, it determines if it actually hits, if defending, it will provide a visual aid of how much damage they took. Q: Do I have to use dice? A: Not if you don't plan to get into a fight! Certain situations, such as those planned ahead, don't need dice. While some things (like an emotional character slapping someone) wouldn't need a dice; although it would be funny. Q: My dice don't fit my character's abilities with X equipment or spell. A: The statistics are your base character without anything that might make them special. Things like equipment, or specific magical attacks, will have their own individual dice. Q: I don't like dice they limit my character A: With growth and through use, all characters are expected to have their dice rolls increased over time. People do get stronger and better at things as time goes on. Roleplaying Statistics Power Ranks Rank // Abbreviation // Dicing Code # Feeble Fb (1d4) # Poor Pr (1d6) # Typical Ty (1d8) # Good Gd (1d10) # Excellent Ex (1d12) # Remarkable Rm (1d20) # Fantastic Fn (3d10) # Incredible In (2d20) # Spectacular Sp (5d10) # Amazing Am (3d20) # Monstrous Mn (4d20) # Unearthly Un 100 (1d100) Fighting: Combat ability: trained and/or natural. Rank: Description (Examples) * Feeble: No training or ability (Children, elderly) * Poor: Normal human ability * Typical: Natural ability; minimal training (Doctor Octopus) * Good: Some formal training (Police, Hawkeye) * Excellent: Regular, formal training (Army, Cyclops) * Remarkable: Superior talent (Spider-Man) * Fantastic: Master of a form (Average Hand or Coda) * Incredible: Extensive Training, Master of a form (Nick Fury) * Spectacular: Maximum human potential (Captain America, Taskmaster) * Amazing: Superhuman potential (Asgard’s warriors) * Monstrous: Metahuman Potential, master of all racial and related forms (Xena) * Unearthly: Superhuman with intensive training (Thor, Hercules) Agility: Flexibility, balance, coordination; agility and reflexes. Rank: Description (Examples) * Feeble: No training or ability (Disabled) * Poor: Normal human ability (Children, elderly) * Typical: Natural ability; minimal training (Mr. Fantastic) * Good: Some formal training (Invisible Woman, Colossus) * Excellent: Regular, formal training (Cyclops, Mockingbird) * Remarkable: Superior talent (Hawkeye) * Fantastic: Extensive training, Olympic athlete (Cyblade) * Incredible: Superior talent with training (Captain America) * Spectacular: Maximum human potential (Spider-Man, Nightcrawler) * Amazing: Superhuman potential (Silver Surfer, Mephisto) * Monstrous: Metahuman Potential, Extensive Training (Riptide, marauders) * Unearthly: Superhuman with intensive training (Celestials, Odin) Strength: Physical muscle power and brute force. Rank: Description (Examples) * Feeble: Press up to 50 lbs * Poor: Press up to 100 lbs * Typical: Press up to 150 lbs * Good: Press up to 200 lbs * Excellent: Press up to 500 lbs * Remarkable: Press up to 800 lbs * Fantastic: Press up to 1,000 lbs * Incredible: Press up to 1 ton * Spectacular: Press up to 5 tons * Amazing: Press up to 10 tons * Monstrous: Press up to 15 tons * Unearthly: Press up to 20 tons Endurance: Constitution, Aerobic, Physical Toughness, Fitness Rank: Description (Examples) * Feeble: Reduced or impaired ability (Elderly, disabled) * Poor: Minimal ability or exercise (Children) * Typical: Occasional exercise (Normal humans) * Good: Moderate exercise (Black Knight) * Excellent: Regular exercise (Daredevil) * Remarkable: Intensive exercise (Captain America) * Fantastic: Extensive Exercise (Savant) * Incredible: Enhanced abilities (Spider-Man) * Spectacular: Metahuman stamina (She-Hulk) * Amazing: Superhuman fortitude, rarely tires (Thing, Magneto) * Monstrous: Godlike (Mr. Majestic) * Unearthly: Immeasurable, Never tires (Hulk, Thor) Reason: Ability to think logically, intellect, learning. Rank: Description (Examples) * Feeble: Couch potato; uneducated (Ajax, Drax) * Poor: Primary school education (Runaways) * Typical: Secondary school education (Cannonball, Firestar) * Good: Bachelor’s degree equivalent (Captain America) * Excellent: Master’s degree equivalent (Spider-Man) * Remarkable: Doctorate equivalent (Shadowcat) * Fantastic: Genius:- Level 1 (one focus); understand alien tech. (Tony Stark, Professor X) * Incredible: Genius:- Level 2 (multifocus); create leading tech. (Mr. Fantastic) * Spectacular: Alien genius (Mona Lisa) * Amazing: Alien genius; improve and modify alien tech. (Mephisto) * Monstrous: Near Omnipotence (Roma, Merlyn) * Unearthly: Knows all human and alien tech. (Watcher) Intuition: Intuitive, deductive reasoning, instinct, perception Rank: Description (Examples) * Feeble: Impaired or limited ability (Drax) * Poor: “Slow on the uptake” (Ajax, Sunspot) * Typical: Normal human levels (Quasar) * Good: Above-average intuition (Shadowcat) * Excellent: Fine attention to details (Nick Fury) * Remarkable: Deep intuition (Mona Lisa) * Fantastic: Enhanced senses (Voodoo) * Incredible: In tune with surroundings; strong hunches (Agamemnon, Professor X.) * Spectacular: Enhanced senses (Empath) * Amazing: Superhuman senses (Daredevil) * Monstrous: Senses beyond extraordinary (Selene, Young Zealot) * Unearthly: In touch with the universe (Watcher) Psyche: Resolve, willpower, strength of focus. Rank: Description (Examples) * Feeble: Easily dominated & programmed (Dreadnoughts) * Poor: Young, untrained, will-impaired (Meggan) * Typical: Normal human willpower (Hawkeye) * Good: Some experience with mind control/mystic forces (Black Widow, Nightcrawler)) * Excellent: Trained to resist will-control (Hulk, Mr. Fantastic) * Remarkable: Focused Will * Fantastic: Great strength of will; well-trained/focused (Spider-Man, Wolverine) * Incredible: Intensive training with mental powers (Grifter, Psykeye) * Spectacular: Indomitable Willpower (Dr. Doom) * Amazing: Intensive training and experience with mental powers (Loki, Professor X) * Monstrous: Among the most focused wills (Selene, Young Zealot) * Unearthly: A mind closed to external forces (Doctor Strange) Popularity: How well known you are, whether good or evil Rank: Description (Examples) * Feeble: Reclusive, little known (Normal person) * Poor: Known to law enforcement (Criminals) * Typical: Known to local populace (Cyclops) * Good: Somewhat known to mass media (Beast) * Excellent: Known by general public (Spider-Man) * Remarkable: Known by mass media (Keanu Reeves) * Fantastic: Household name (Oprah) * Incredible: Worldwide fame/acclaim (Princess Diana, Mother Teresa) * Spectacular: Living (or non living) legend (Thor) * Monstrous: Interstellar/dimensional fame (Galactus) * Unearthly: Living Icon (Captain America) Speed: Benchmarks of Speed This speed indicates the number of actions you can take per post: (Please use for the sake of example and reference in this page. Feeble as 0, Poor as 1, Typical as 2, Good as 4, Excellent as 6, Remarkable as 8, Fantastic as 10, Incredible as 12, Spectacular as 14, Amazing as 16, Monstrous as 18, Unearthly as 20 '' ''IF ATTACKED: # Feeble - block # Poor - block # Typical - block or dodge # Good - block or dodge # Excellent - counterattack, dodge, or block # Remarkable - counterattack, dodge, or block # Fantastic - counterattack, dodge, or block # Incredible - x2 counterattack, dodge, or block # Spectacular - x2 counterattack, dodge, or block # Amazing - x2 counterattack, dodge, or block # Monstrous - x3 counterattack, dodge, or block # Unearthly - x4 counterattack, dodge, or block IF ATTACKING: # Feeble - attack # Poor - attack # Typical - attack or ambush attack # Good - attack or ambush attack # Excellent - attack, counterattack, ambush attack # Remarkable - attack, counterattack, ambush attack # Fantastic - attack, counterattack, ambush attack # Incredible - x2 attack, counterattack, ambush attack # Spectacular - x2 attack, counterattack, ambush attack # Amazing - x2 attack, counterattack, ambush attack # Monstrous - x3 attack, counterattack, ambush attack # Unearthly - x4 attack, counterattack, ambush attack Determining Your Dice * Physical Attack is the average of Strength and Speed. * Physical Def is the average of Endurance and Agility. * Magic Attack is specific to the character (most don't have magic based attacks) generally intuition and psyche * Magic Defense is the average of Endurance and Intuition. * Psychic Attack is Psyche and any other telepathy based abilities. (usually listed under "other abilities") * Psychic Defense is the average of Psyche and Intuition. If your average comes out to a number that does not have a dice equivalent, round up. The next stat, round down. Please use the honor system here. Speed: Is your agility, since this gets very strong usually the faster you are the weaker you also are. Block: pick whichever defense roll you need, and it's basically: their roll - your roll. The difference is the damage dealt. Dodge: is determined solely by your agility roll. Unlike blocking, if you get more than their roll you take 0 damage, if you get less you take the full amount. Ambush Attack: this is any sneak attack Counterattack: is just like dodge, you need to roll higher to not take damage. It amounts to their roll - your roll to calculate damage. Equipment This is anything your character carries on themselves, such as weapons, armor, potions, etc.. All of these have their own roll. An example of this is an indestructible sword would have a max endurance roll but could have an average strength roll. To use that in a fight, you must find the average between the equipment roll and their equivalent stat. Magic This is any spell they can cast, it is also given a roll depending on their skill with the spell. This can be anything from a healing spell, to a fireball. Anything they can cast is given a roll and does something. Psychic This is any psychic abilities that they have and their skill with it. Normally it's their psyche and how good they are with the ability. Skills This is any non-magical non-psychic skills that they've learned, generally it's between their fighting roll and strength. Along with that it's based on their skill with the ability. Roleplaying Code This code will be added to the bottom of each of your character's profiles. Fill in the top one, but leave the stats and below empty for us to fill in. For those make sure to talk to us for anything you might want. The statistics of equipment will be added next to them on the equipment section of their profile. NAME: STRENGTH: WEAKNESS: STATS * STRENGTH: * AGILITY: * ENDURANCE: * REASON: * INTUITION: * PSYCHE: * SPEED: * POPULARITY: DICE * PHYSICAL ATTACK: * PHYSICAL DEFENSE: * ENERGY ATTACK: * ENERGY DEFENSE: * PSYCHIC ATTACK: * PSYCHIC DEFENSE: OTHER ABILITIES: SKILLS MAGIC PSYCHIC